


Over the Moon

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post Delta Episode, minor fluff, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: “Perhaps I should word it better. Wasn’t Rayquaza the only one supposed to destroy the meteor?”“..Were you worried about me?”





	Over the Moon

The Litleonid meteor shower started out with a bang, literally. Well, it happened moments before then, but to anyone who was clueless to the meteor crisis may have thought it to be part of an early show.    
  
When Brendan came back from the Sky Pillar to the Mossdeep Space Center he let the rest of the day go on as if nothing happened. May was excited about the meteor shower, so why bother ruining the fun? He couldn’t exactly tell her how hours ago he returned from space to stop a meteoroid controlled by a Pokemon that could have put Hoenn in peril once more. So when she asked about his tired eyes and series of yawns he could only tell her it was from lack of sleep. The only time he actually got any rest that day was when Zinnia knocked him out, if you even want to call that catching up on sleeping.   
  
The shower went on without a problem, and it felt as if time flew by when the space center announced it was closing. Stretching their tired limbs, the duo made their way out along with the others, Brendan listening to May happily chatter about how beautiful the show was. Experience led him to agree stars looked much better far away than close up.    
  
When leaving Brendan, but mostly May was shocked to see Steven standing outside. He wore a troubled expression, but it was soon replaced by a pleased one. Brendan wasn’t sure if it were just a facade or not, but he’d know soon enough anyway.    
  
“Steven! What are you doing here, did you come to see the meteor shower as well?” May greeted him with a smile, the former champion looking up at the sky at the mention of it.    
  
“You  _ are _ really into stones so that’s not a surprise.” Brendan chimed in, earning a chuckle from May and a smile from Steven.    
  
“I suppose you’re right. Ah, May if you wouldn’t mind I need to speak to Brendan about something.” Yep there it is, it was something important. Did peace not last long in Hoenn?    
  
“Go right ahead! You don’t need my permission, it’s probably a champion thing anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow, Brendan!” May waved, taking off on her Swellow. At least she didn’t seem upset about him not going home with her.    
  
  
Since the matter mentioned was important they decided to take a short walk to Steven’s house. That wasn’t a surprise either, Steven did like speaking where there were no eyes and ears on them; it was less risky that way.    
  
The minute the door to Steven’s house shut the atmosphere felt as if it shifted. The deep sigh the former champion let out had Brendan slightly concerned but he let it go when Steven was ready to talk.   
  
“... You went into space didn’t you?” Brendan’s eyes widened at the confrontation, which Steven sighed at. “Telling by your expression, I would say that’s a yes.”    
  
“How did you..?”    
  
“Satellite feed showed mega Rayquaza, and a trainer on top of it in the Magma suit, destroying the meteor and capturing the Pokemon within it. I assume it was you.”    
  
“Was I not supposed to capture it?” Was  _ that  _ the problem? Deoxys could no longer roam free, and the fact that the ball was in his pc meant even more protection. He wasn’t sure how to feel if they needed the Pokemon, but it’s not like he had an emotional attachment with it.    
  
“No, you may do as you please with him.” There was a short pause, the champion looking like he was mulling over what to say. His expression was still troubled which didn’t make Brendan feel any better. “Perhaps I should word it better. Wasn’t Rayquaza the  _ only _ one supposed to destroy the meteor?”    
  
“..Were you worried about me?” It’s the only conclusion Brendan can come to at this point. He had saved Hoenn twice now, and the way the silver haired champion looked at him now seemed to confirm it.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. How could I not be, I sent you to stop Zinnia, not go into space!” The unusual outburst makes Brendan flinch. It was true he was meant to stop her while the space center figured out another way to destroy or reroute the meteoroid, but time was running out. It’s not like they had a plan anyway.   
  
“It was the only option, Steven. Zinnia couldn’t do it by herself. All she could do was call Rayquaza and it only mega evolved because of the meteor shard I carried with me, along with the new move she taught it. I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing!” Brendan bites back. The fact that he feels he needs to defend his actions makes him irritated, but the message gets across to Steven as his expression softens. There’s a hint of guilt on his face which makes Brendan feel a bit bad for raising his voice.

“I suppose I am being rather harsh on you. You have once again saved Hoenn, from a meteor no less! I’m just relieved.. That you’re safe now.” Steven manages a smile after that, though there’s a look on his face that Brendan can’t recognize. Despite the different shifts in the mood, the expression makes him smile back. 

“I think I’d take being in space instead of inches away from lava any day. Next time something happens maybe it’ll be on land for once.” Brendan finishes with a light laugh that has Steven shaking his head. Despite it coming off as a joke, he would actually prefer land. Knowing Hoenn if something else had happened it’d probably be underwater.    
  
“You know that I have one hundred percent faith in you, but please don't take such reckless actions next time something may arise. If anything had happened to you…” Steven doesn’t finish, and Brendan doesn’t follow up either when he gets pulled into a hug. It doesn’t feel sudden, though the warmth he feels has him lingering on Steven’s concern. Back with Groundon he seemed confident in his abilities, but the fact that going into space with Rayquaza was a decision made between him and Zinnia could be alarming. Steven wasn’t exactly fond of her, after crushing what they thought to be their only hope in her hands. It didn’t matter now anyway, Hoenn was saved once more and if he had to save it again he wouldn’t hesitate.    
  
Brendan tries to ignore the disappointment when he pulls away from Steven, yet his face remains to stay warm. For now he’d ignore that.   
  
“Next time I’ll try to be more careful.” He can’t really promise that, depending on the situation it could differ. Steven seems pleased by the response either way, which is good enough for him.   
  
“Next time I’m going with you, rocket man.”  Brendan grins at the nickname, laughing into Steven’s jacket when he gets pulled into another hug. Steven really was a gem.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Omega Ruby lately and forgot how many times you interact with Steven, goodness. I aged up Brendan & May for some obvious reasons, hope this wasn't too rushed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
